Et Ichigo mourut
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Ichigo est mort, et le Seireitei doit choisir. Que faire de cet énergumène intrépide ? Et surtout ... A qui le confier ? [Nawak - NO PARING]


****Hey !****

****Me revoilà ! Je propose aujourd'hui un petit OS écrit il y a fort fort longtemps, un petit nawak compréhensible quand même, qui je l'espère, vous plaira !****

****Il se peut fortement qu'il reste des fautes, je ne l'ai que très peu vérifié !****

****N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) ;)****

****Disclaimer : A part l'histoire, j'ai que dalle de l'oeuvre ****

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Et Ichigo mourut.<strong>**

_Bon. Pas de panique. Surtout, on ne panique pas. Pas. De. Panique._

Actuellement, c'était le mantra d'Ichigo.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de voir son propre corps inanimé, étant shinigami remplaçant. Mais jamais de cette manière là.

Pour mieux comprendre, il se retrouvait debout, vêtu de son sihakusho de shinigami, rien d'inhabituel en soi. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait une chaîne qui pendait à son torse, et pour avoir été dans le milieu depuis des années, Ichigo savait que ce n'était un très bon signe. Pas du tout en fait.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il marchait tranquillement sur un passage pour piéton, rentrant à sa maison après une dure journée d'école, lorsque qu'une voiture l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Elle roulait bien trop vite et avait grillé le feu rouge, Ichigo n'avait aucune chance de l'éviter. Certes, son corps était habitué a subir des blessures quasi-mortelles, mais lorsque sa tête à heurté le sol, brisant sa nuque, il n'avait pu qu'y succomber. Et puis, un corps humain est bien plus fragile qu'un corps spirituel. Non, il ne se justifiait pas du tout d'être mort aussi bêtement, vous vous faites des idées.

Alors il était là, debout devant son corps, un air hébété sur le visage. Il savait qu'il allait mourir un jour, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas tellement pensé, même s'il avait risqué d'innombrables fois sa vie alors qu'il se battait. D'ailleurs, il avait quand même cru qu'il mourrait au combat. Pas... pas comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait affronté. C'était vraiment misérable comme mort, il en était presque... déçu ?

Merde, il avait encore des choses à vivre dans le monde humain. Il avait une famille, des amis, qu'allait-il faire de tout ça ? Il n'avait même pas encore 18 ans ! Il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite !

Quelle vie de merde.

Il regarda les ambulances emmener son corps. Il vit aussi son père et ses sœurs arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. C'était étrange. Son père le fixait bêtement, avec le sourire d'un benêt qui vient de comprendre sur son visage. Karin essayait de consoler Yuzu qui pleurait, à sa manière, en faisant de grands signes dans sa direction, fatiguée que sa sœur ne voit pas ce qui était pour elle plus qu'évident. Excédée, ne cessait de crier des « Mais il est là ! Regarde ! Il est là ! Bon sang ! T'es bigleuse ? LÀÀÀÀ ! »

Alors, avec son père qui fixait quelque chose d'invisible, Karin qui pointait du doigt cette même chose invisible tout hurlant sur Yuzu qui chialait comme pas possible, les ambulanciers se demandèrent s'il ne fallait pas les emmener à l'hôpital eux-aussi.

Orihime, Tchad et Ishida arrivèrent peu de temps après, ils semblaient d'abord surpris de voir son corps mort, puis Orihime le remarqua et commença à scander ses « Kurosaki-kun ! » exaspérants, et déjà, Ichigo sentait qu'il aurait préféré être vraiment mort. Tchad se contenta de lever son pouce alors qu'Ishida replaçait simplement ses lunettes. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi il ne les remettait pas à sa taille, peut-être pour se donner un air intelligent...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était passé une bonne demi-heure depuis sa mort lorsque les ambulances repartirent enfin avec son corps. Ils avaient longtemps débattus sur le fait d'emmener ou non les étranges personnes qui faisaient des signes à une chose invisible, et ils partirent finalement avec eux.

Ichigo se retrouva à nouveau seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Le-dit Ichigo se retourna immédiatement, ayant reconnu la voix.

« To-Toshiro !

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi ! »

Ouais, il a pas changé, se dit Ichigo. Du moins, de caractère. Toshiro avait, lui semblait-il, un peu grandi. Avant, il lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine, et à présent, il devait lui arriver au milieu. Pouvait-il vraiment grandir de cette manière en à peine quelques mois ? Son visage semblait déjà moins enfantin aussi, tout en restant juvénile. Sa belle peau couleur pêche avait gardé sa teinte habituelle. Ses cheveux blancs n'avaient pas bougés, défiant toujours la gravité de façon étonnante. Son prof de physique ferait une syncope en le voyant. Ce qu'Ichigo appréciait le plus, c'était ses yeux. De beaux yeux turquoises, si expressifs par rapport à son visage. Si Ichigo le pouvait, il l'observerait sous toutes ses coutures à longueur de journée. Tout ça dans un but totalement dépourvu d'intérêt personnel, bien sûr, non, c'est vraiment que le physique de Toshiro était tout à fait anormal.

« Euh, ouais... Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu faire ton konso, baka ! Tu ne comptes pas rester ici toute ta vie non ?

-Ben non, mais, euh, je vais faire quoi, après ? »

_Au Seireitei, une demi-heure avant._

Il y a tout juste 5 minutes, tous les capitaines avaient reçu pour ordre de se rendre à la 1ère division afin de tenir une réunion d'urgence. Ils étaient tous à leur poste, bien qu'il manqua toujours trois capitaines, et le Sotaicho commença.

« Je vous ai fait venir ici car le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, vient de mourir. »

Des exclamations de firent entendre, tous surpris d'entendre la nouvelle, même Byakuya, qui avait un masque d'impassibilité parfait, laissa ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Ichigo-kun est mort ? C'est impossible ! S'exclama Ukitake.

-Tch, j'aurais même pas eu le temps d'avoir ma revanche, fit Kenpachi.

-Pourrais-je faire des études sur son corps ? Le principe même du shinigami remplaçant m'a toujours intrigué... » Ça, c'était, sans doutes possibles, Mayuri, qui se frottait les mains , l'air parfaitement sadique.

Alors que tous les autres capitaines partaient dans leurs divergences, Yamamoto les interrompus.

« Assez ! L'âme de Kurosaki Ichigo va bien, c'est son corps humain qui est mort. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des soupirs de soulagements qui se firent entendre.

« Ah ! Je savais qu'Ichigo-kun ne pouvait pas être mort ! Nous devrions boire à cette bonne nouvelle ! Dit, sans surprise, Kyoraku.

-Mais alors, où est Kurosaki ? Dit Komamura en ignorant l'ivrogne.

-Toujours dans le monde humain. Il va sans dire qu'il intégrera le Gotei 13 dès son arrivée à la Soul Society.

-Sans l'envoyer à l'Académie des Shinigamis ? Ce petit impertinent ... S'exclama Soi-Fon.

-Kurosaki à toujours appris sur le tas, ça ne devrait pas trop le bouleverser », parla calmement Byakuya.

Il y eu des murmures d'approbation, puis le silence régna. Enfin, Unohana posa la question qui brûlait aux lèvres de chacun.

« Et dans quelle division sera-t-il envoyé ?

-Quelqu'un se porte-t-il volontaire pour accueillir Kurosaki Ichigo dans sa division ? » Demanda Yamamoto.

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis :

« Moi ! Y'a intérêt que cet enfoiré d'Ichigo soit dans ma division !

-Envoyer Kurosaki dans cette division de brute ne ferait que renforcer son caractère brusque, souffla Byakuya.

-Kurosaki sera très bien à la onzième ! On fera de lui un vrai homme !

-Dans ma division aussi, nous avons de vrais hommes.

-Tu parles ! De lopettes, ouais ! Ton bankai c'est des fleurs ! »

Byakuya allait de nouveau répliquer, lorsque Yamamoto les interrompu.

« Stop ! Je pense également qu'envoyer Kurosaki Ichigo dans la 11ème division serait le mauvais choix. Donc, qui se porte volontaire, autrement ? »

Un ange passa, puis deux. Personne, à par Kenpachi qui grognait, ne voulait de Kurosaki dans sa division. Il aurait peut-être été plus simple de l'envoyer à la 11ème, après tout, mais ils n'avaient aucune garantie qu'il y survivrait très longtemps avec Kenpachi comme supérieur. Ce n'est pas qu'Ichigo était incompétent ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était connu pour son caractère difficile à supporter. Les capitaines étaient « ravis » de le voir intégrer le Gotei 13... mais pas dans leur division. Voyant que personne ne semblait décidé, le Sotaicho reprit la parole :

« Très bien. Nous pouvons déjà éliminer la 1ère division. »

Tout de suite, des exclamations fusèrent.

« Eh bien, il est sûr qu'il n'a pas le caractère pour intégrer la 1ère division, qui, je le rappelle, est autrement sélective. »

Voilà une jolie manière d'esquiver le risque de se retrouver avec un Kurosaki indiscipliné sur le dos.

« La 2ème division est aussi épargnée, puisque Kurosaki n'est en aucun cas capable de se cacher », fit Soi-Fon.

Là, personne ne pouvait la contredire.

« La 4ème et la 12ème division aussi alors, Ichigo-kun n'est ni fait pour le soin, ni pour la recherche, exposa Ukitake.

-La 3ème, la 5ème et la 9ème division sont exemptées, puisqu'elles n'ont toujours pas de capitaines, affirma Byakuya.

-Il nous reste donc le 6ème division, la 7ème, la 8ème la 10ème et la 13ème. »

Les capitaines des divisions concernées échangèrent un regard.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il ait des liens avec son capitaine. S'il tombe dans une division où il ne connaît personne, ça va être dur pour lui », expliqua Komamura. Ma division n'est pas faite pour lui.

Pas folle la bête.

« Il est hors de question que Kurosaki fasse partie de ma division. »

Au moins Byakuya, lui, il savait être franche.

« Je ne vois pas spécialement d'inconvénient à avoir Ichigo-kun dans ma division, dit Ukitake.

«-Pareil pour moi ! Acquiesça Kyoraku.

-Et vous, Hitsugaya-taicho ? »

Et voilà. Il s'en doutait. Dès lors où il était question de l'insertion de Kurosaki au Gotei 13, Toshiro savait que ça allait pour sa poire. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien, il avait tout de suite analysé les différentes possibilités, et il lui était paru évident que c'était sur lui que ça allait tomber... D'ailleurs...

« Hitsugaya-taicho ! N'est-ce pas vous l'autre jour qui m'avait dit que votre 3ème siège était trop faible pour ce poste ? Ichigo-kun serait parfait dans votre division ! »

Quel fourbe cet Ukitake. Il se payait sa tête, avec son petit sourire innocent. Comme s'il était prêt à avoir Kurosaki dans sa division Ô combien calme et posée. Quant à Kyoraku, si Ukitake pense quelque chose, alors il pense à la même chose.

« Est-ce vrai, Hitsugaya-taicho ? » Gronda Yamamoto.

Toshiro s'éclaircit la gorge, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

« Effectivement, mon 3ème siège est quelque peu surclassé. Mais s'il s'entraîne, je suis sûr qu'il-

-Eh bien voilà ! L'affaire est réglée ! Kurosaki prendra le poste de votre 3ème siège ! Bon si cette réunion est enfin terminée, j'aimerais rejoindre mon laboratoire.

-Vous pouvez disposer », déclara Yamamoto.

Les capitaines commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte, mais le petit taicho ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Attendez !

-La réunion est terminée, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo prendra son poste dans votre division dès demain. »

_Retour au monde humain._

« Tu vas devenir mon 3ème siège. »

Ichigo bloqua. Lui, il allait être un shinigami à part entière, et il allait avoir comme supérieur Toshiro. Bon sang, c'était beaucoup d'un coup.

« Attends, quoi ? Je vais être un vrai shinigami ?

-Oui, tu es mort maintenant.

-Merci de me le rappeler. »

Ichigo et Toshiro restèrent ainsi, figés sur place, le roux ne sachant quoi faire. En soupirant, Toshiro dégaina son sabre.

« Wow, attends là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait de konso de ta vie ou quoi ? »

Ichigo déglutit lentement, observant avec méfiance Hyorinmaru.

« Ouais, mais, euh, tu veux pas attendre un petit peu ? Que je prenne des affaires des trucs comme ça...

-Kurosaki, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser. Tu vas définitivement intégrer la Soul Society. Par de retour à Karakura, sinon pour une mission. Tu ne dois pas emmener d'objets du monde réel.

-Même pas un caleçon ?

-Kurosaki...

-Non parce que franchement, vos slip à vous là, bah ils grattent …

-Kurosaki.

-Alors imagine je suis pris d'une fulgurante envie de me gratter là où il faut pas devant un hollow, je fais comment moi là ? Bah je meurs. Je meurs parce que je me suis gratter le-

-KUROSAKI !

-Okay, okay ! J'ai compris, pas d'objets du monde réel, pas de soucis. »

Mon dieu, se dit Toshiro, pourquoi lui ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis plaça la garde de son zanpakuto, toujours en main, au front d'Ichigo, qui eut l'amabilité de se baisser. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Toshiro appuya son manche contre la tête du roux. Celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux alors que son âme se dispersait en petit morceaux lumineux, montants vers le ciel, direction la Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Si oui, ou non d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou encore à me rejoindre sur mon blog <strong>****vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) ;)****

****A bientôt !****

****Vaurienne :) ****


End file.
